(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to switching mode power supplies (SMPSs). More particularly, the present invention relates to an SMPS for preventing overcurrents.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, an SMPS is a device for converting a DC supply voltage into at least one DC output voltage which may be greater or less than the DC supply voltage. The SMPS may be used as a power supply for batteries installed in mobile telephones and laptop computers.